Substitute
by Seijaku-Yume
Summary: Kikyou was the best vampire-hunter until she was killed by the strongest vampire Naraku. Now, Kagome; Kikyou's younger sister, must become the next vampire-hunter with the help of Inuyasha a half demon-vampire. Please R&R!
1. Fallen Warrior Prolouge

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha and co. they are sole property of Takahashi Rumiko

Five years ago; January 18, 2000

_Run_

A girl ran through a dark alley. Blinded by darkness she crashed into garbage cans, empty boxes, and other objects

Turning a corner, the girl stopped to catch her breath. Panting, she glanced back through the direction she just came from and spotted a dark figure running in her direction.

_He's coming_ . . .

Panicking she immediately took of again. As the girl continued to run, she spotted streetlights and pedestrians, filled with relief the girl began to run in that direction.

Closely the distance between herself and people that could help her, the girl continued to run with the thought of safety planted in her mind. If she could somehow escape from this alley of death and reach the police then she will truely be safe.

_If you become distracted, he'll get you_.

A hand crept out from the shadows, grabbing the girl by her shoulder and slamming her against a brick wall in the small alley.

"If you scream, I'll break your neck"the man whispered into the girl's ear as his hand dug into her shoulder causing the girl excruciating pain.

The girl struggled but it was useless and it only caused her more pain in her right shoulder.

Removing his hand from the girl's shoulder the man pinned both of her hands above her head, and with the other hand, covered her mouth.

"If you move it'll only be more painful," razor sharp fangs flashed in front of the girl's face as the man's opened mouth began to descend toward her neck.

Panic stricken the girl began to squirm desperately in an attempt to break free of the man's strong, bruising grips.

_But if he does, she'll come _

An arrow shot out from the dark alleyway and impaled the man's chest missing his heart by a millimeter.

Crying out in pain the man backed up and turned toward where the arrow came from to find thewielder of the deadly weapon.

Another arrow shot out striking the man in the forehead, followed by another that impailed his heart, turning the man into ash and causing the girl to fall to her knees from the unexpected release.

Terror stricken the girl turned her head to look in the direction the man was. There, deep in the shadows of the alleyway she saw a woman standing gracefully with a bow in her hand and arrows strapped to her back.

The girl looked in awe at the woman as the moon's lunar rays broke through the clouds and bathe the woman in a heavenly light.

"What was that?" the girl asked the woman. Her voice wavering with fear of what could have happened to her.

"That was a vampire," the woman said in a cool voice before turning her back to the girl and walking into the shadows, disappearing as if she was never there.

_And kill the vampire for you_

"Kikyou has just killed another vampire, sir," reported a young girl with red hair tied up into two ponytails on the side of her head.

"Very well, that'll be all, Ayame" answered a small old man with a white mustache and white hair streaked with gray.

"Myouga sir, May I ask what will happen once Kikyou finds Naraku?" Myouga looked at Ayame and then down at his hands on his lap.

"She'll have to fight him," answered Myouga

"And if she loses?" Ayame asked curiously, staring at Myouga with questioning green eyes

"We will have to find another to take her place . . . probably her sister will"

"But . . . " Ayame stared at Myouga before a knock at the door caused both of them to jump and look toward the large wooden doors with symbols and carvings of demons and hidden inscriptions.

As the doors opened an elderly woman with long white hair with black streaks, a patch over her left eye, wearing traditional Japanese shrine clothing stepped into the huge room that was stacked from top to bottom on each wall with books from different eras.

Looking toward the desk in the middle of the room, the woman noticed scrolls laid outwith books to help decode the inscriptions.

"Kaede, what brings ye here?" Myouga asked standing up and walking around his desk to go toward the equally small human woman.

"We have a problem" Myouga stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from Kaede "Kikyou has found Naraku"

"That's great now we just ha-"

"Naraku has killed her," Kaede said cutting Myouga off. "We must find another slayer immediately for Naraku's vampires are getting ready to strike the organization"

Kaede turned her head toward Ayame "Go and contact the organization of elite vampire hunters, and tell them that we need everyone out and hunting, even ask them to enlist the help of demons if we must" Kaede ordered

"But demons are much worse than vampires!" Ayame protested "Especially demon-vampires!"

"Yes, but we may not have a choice and we only need one person…we need Inuyasha" with that Kaede turned and walked out of the room.

Myouga fell to the floor after Kaede exited. "Our best hunter, killed?"

Myouga turned his head toward Ayame and said "Do as Kaede commanded, we need whatever help that we can get."

Standing up Myouga dusted off his gray suit and turned to the door "I will go and break the news to Kikyou's family and then I'll immediately begin training Kagome to take her sister's place" with that he left and broke the news to a small shrine family about the lost of their eldest daughter.

A/N: This is my first fanfic soI hope that all of you like it


	2. Substitute

A/N: Yea the second chapter is up!

Five years later; February 22, 2005

"I'm tired Myouga" complained a girl with ebony hair tied up into a high bun, and tired filled brown eyes. Dropping down to the floor the girl drew up her legs and rapped her arms around them. "Can't I rest for a little while?"

"No, Kagome we have to continue training you so you can become just as strong as your late sister" answered Myouga. Glancing around the room Myouga calculated how much it would take to repair the wooden floor boards, the wooden walls, the racks for the weapons, and the ceiling which part of it came flying down when Kagome was thrown against it by Myouga's last attack.

"I feel sleepy" Kagome whispered, yawning into her hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. Lowering her head to her knees, Kagome rested her forehead on her silk-covered arms.

"Well you should enjoy training alone while you can, because starting tomorrow you'll be training with another instructor and he won't be as nice as I am" Myouga warned Kagome, turning toward one of the two doors in the dojo. "I'm heading into the main house, do you want some food before you go to sleep?"

Kagome nodded and Myouga exited the dojo to enter the main house. Kagome lifted her head and looked around the dojo. There were swords on one wall. Axes, knives, and arrows on another, as well as two doors one that lead out into the hallway of the main house and the other to a green house with a hot spring that was built into it.

"Well, since there will be yet another annoying man in this dojo I guess that I'll enjoy a nice hot bath in the hot springs before I'm nearly killed again in training" Kagome spoke out loud to no one in particular

Myouga walked back in and spotted Kagome rising from the floor and begin to walk to the door opposite of him. _'Should I tell her? No, then were, would the fun be in that?'_ Myouga thought to himself. " Hey Kagome!" Myouga yelled, knowing full well that the room would echo.

Kagome winced as the sudden noise left her ears ringing. "Yea?" asked Kagome, turning on her heels to stare at Myouga accusingly.

"Don't you want to meet our new guest?" Myouga asked innocently

"No," Kagome answered automatically "I want to enjoy a nice hot soak in the hot spring surrounded by the beauty of nature while drowning out all of todays dirt and replenishing my aching muscles"

Kagome turned around and entered the green house.

'_3 . . . 2 . . . 1' _Myouga counted down in his head.

A scream followed by Kagome running out of the bath house with a tomato red face, told Myouga that Kagome saw their new guest.

A man with long silver-white hair, amber eyes and a tan muscular complexion came running out after Kagome, covered in a small white towel that hung around his waist.

"Who the fuck was that girl?" asked the man

"That was Kagome, Inuyasha now hurry up and finish freshening up so Kagome can bathe" Myouga told Inuyasha following Kagome out to the main house.

"Stupid girl" muttered Inuyasha under his breath before he re-entered the green house.

"You seem so weak, I can't believe that you're related to Kikyou" Inuyasha remarked entering the dining room fully clothed in a red horai.

"Well I can't believe that you're a demon-vampire" Kagome told Inuyasha "I thought that all demons were supposed to be ugly, slimy creatures that have a hideous smell and they kidnap virgins because they can't find their own women"

"You shouldn't believe everything that you hear or read about demons" Inuyasha answered taking a seat next to Kagome. "There are some like that and then there are some like me that look human enough to blend in with humans"

"Well if you're as human as you say that you are," Kagome began "then what's with the dog ears on top of your head?"

Inuyasha's little triangle shaped dog ears twitched at her comment causing a squeal to escape Kagome's mouth, followed by a "How cute!"

"I was born with them, so all I have to do is wear a hat and that would not only disguise them but it also blocks out some of the noise from all of that contraptions that are roaming the streets or I could put a spell on myself that would hide my ears and change my hair from white to black and my eyes from amber to violet"

"Those contraptions are cars and trucks" Kagome answered leaning forward to touch Inuyasha's little ears.

A small purr escaped from the back of Inuyasha's throat even though he tried to suppress it. Growling at his weakness Inuyasha barked at Kagome "DON'T TOUCH MY EARS!"

Kagome pulled back quickly and sat down. Glaring at Inuyasha Kagome raised her voice high enough to hurt Inuyasha's sensitive ears. "Well excuse me! All I wanted was to feel them" shifting in her seat she added in a lower voices "It isn't my fault that you get happy when someone rubs your ears"

Angry for her saying that he got all happy every time someone touched his ears and guilt from him screaming at her for his own weakness swirled within him. Cursing under his breath Inuyasha let the subject drop.

After a couple of minutes in silence something hit Inuyasha that he had to notify Kagome of.

"Hey wench, tomorrow we're not going to train in the dojo, we're going out vampire hunting"

Myouga chose that time to come in with trays of food and placed one in front of each of them. Taking a seat next to Inuyasha, Myouga said "Inuyasha I don't think that it's wise. Kagome is inexperience in hunting vampires as of yet and needs to be trained inside the dojo before taking her out to battle something that could cause her to end up like her elder sister"

"This is a great way for her to learn first hand," Inuyasha answered

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome, stuffing a squid into her mouth

Inuyasha glanced at her from the top of his rice bowl. "Of course I'm sure"

"But I might get killed!" protested Kagome slamming her bowl down with such force that the table shook and almost broke in half.

"I'll be there"

"Kidnapped?"

"I'll make sure you don't" Inuyasha assured her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a hard look before she quickly stuffed the last of her food, rose from her chair, took her tray to the kitchen and left Myouga and Inuyasha sitting in the dining room, speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked when he was sure that Kagome was out of ear shot range.

"How quickly you forget that her sister was killed by a vampire" Myouga answered, his mouth full of rice.

"Oh yea, well we can't let her fear of death get in the way of her job, right old man?"

Myouga coughed up his squid "Old man? Boy, didn't your parents tell you that you should _respect_ your elders and not call them 'old'?" asked Myouga.

"What 's the difference?" asked Inuyasha while he placed his dishes in the sink and left the room.

"Stupid half demon, doesn't know how to respect his elders" Myouga whispered to himself and continued to eat his dinner.

A dark figure moved from shadow to shadow around the main house. Sliding into one of the bedrooms, the dark figure loomed over the form of a sleeping girl that lay on the bed obviously having nightmares from all of her tossing and turning.

"Kikyou!" yelled the girl sitting up right and startling the person that was crouched over her.

The girl took one glance at the person that loomed over her and then began to scream.

Panicking stricken, hands shot out from the person's side and pressed them over the girl's mouth "Ssshhh" whispered the person.

Realizing that it was a man and assuming the worst the girl shrieked through the intruders hands and began to mumble something that the perpetrator couldn't understand and before he could register what was happening a huge blinding pink light shot him across the room.

_'Wow, I guess I was wrong about her being weak' _thought the man.

The girl ran across the room and turned on the overhead lights. Blinded for a moment by the suddenly bright lights, Kagome blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes and then narrowed them on the person who broke into her room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked staring in disbelief at Inuyasha who was sprawled on the floor.

"I came to tell you that you got to wake up early tomorrow and then you end up throwing me across the room" Inuyasha complained standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well who told you to come into _my_ room in the middle of the night?" Kagome glanced at her alarm clock that sat on the dresser next to her bed "It's only 1:38 a.m." Kagome commented, "You could have woken me up in the morning"

Inuyasha stood up quietly and just stared at Kagome then he let his eyes wonder around her room that was filled with pink sheets on the bed, a wooden desk in the corner near the window, a small trunk at the end of her bed, a wooden dresser next to her desk and a closet.

"Key" Inuyasha remarked heading toward the door "Just remember that tomorrow we're leaving early"

"If I can even get enough sleep, you know you could have just woken me up in the morning" Kagome remarked before something accord to her "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yea" Inuyasha asked walking to the door that had a poster of a boy posted up and small pictures of her friends no doubt. Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden growl that escaped his mouth from seeing the poster of a man on Kagome's door. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Inuyasha thought

"Why are we leaving at sunrise if vampires don't come out 'til sunset?" Kagome asked staring at Inuyasha questioningly obviously she hadn't notice the growl that came from his throat a short while ago.

'_Good,' _Inuyasha told himself. _'Don't know why I'm getting jealous of a poster; a poster of all things!' _opening the door Inuyasha told Kagome "So we can infiltrate their lairs" with thathe walked out.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to load the second chapter I've been kind of buzy with school work and stuff, but I hope that you like it.


	3. First hunt, first kill

A/N: I'm so happy I'm making a great improvement!

Naraku looked over the woman who slept in his bed. _'How weak she was that she gave everything up just to join with me'_

The woman stirred and Naraku lay back on the bed. Raising himself over the half-awake, half-asleep woman Naraku positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready for another round, Kikyou?" asked Naraku.

"You know I always am," answered Kikyou turning her head to reveal two puncture holes on the side of her neck.

Naraku surged forward burying himself in her and biting her neck repeating what they've been doing for the past 2 weeks.

Inuyasha sat in the driver seat impatiently waiting for Kagome to hurry up and change into the clothes that were given to her by Kaede. _'What the fuck is taking her so fucking long?'_ Inuyasha blew the horn of the BMW again and 2 minutes later Kagome came running out with a huge yellow bag strapped to her back.

"What the fuck is _that_?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, indicating to the pack she just finished slipping into the back seat.

"Oh that, well in there is our lunch, a blanket for a picnic, our weapons, and some other things," Kagome answered, buckling up.

"Key, whatever" Inuyasha pulled out the driveway so quickly that Kagome was thrown forward and then slammed back into her seat.

Speeding through the Shuto Expressway No.5 Inuyasha barely missed the other cars heading early to work or late home.

"Slow down!" yelled Kagome with her hands resting on the headboard in front of her.

"No way we're already late as it is thanks to you!" yelled Inuyasha; making a sharp left turn Inuyasha almost collided with a red viper that was going to turn left as well. A few colorful words flew out of the drive's mouth when Inuyasha exited the expressway.

"When we're heading back I'm driving" Kagome told Inuyasha.

Driving down Ginza, Inuyasha stopped in front of 5-13-6 Ginza, Chou-Ku. Looking at the hotel building through his window Inuyasha knew instantly where the vampires were.

"Come one" Inuyasha motioned to Kagome as he stepped out of the car. Kagome stepped out from the passenger side and followed Inuyasha into the 23-story building.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked the clerk when Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into the building.

"Um I would like a suite for two up on the 15th floor" Inuyasha told the clerk.

"Well let me see what I can do" while the clerk typed into the computer to check if there was a room available Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear "It's not what you think, the vampires are on the 15th floor"

Kagome blushed and then scowled at Inuyasha "What do you think that I was thinking you pervert!" Kagome whispered, "I know that we're here to find the vampires so let's just hurry up and get this over with so we can go back to the dojo".

"Here we go," announced the clerk, drawing Inuyasha and Kagome's attention back to the man. "We have room #9 available, would you like that one?"

"Ok" answered Inuyasha

"How many nights?"

"1 night, we'll be gone by tomorrow" Inuyasha informed the clerk

"That will be 12,850 yen, will you pay with cash or credit card?"

"Cash" Inuyasha handed the clerk the money and pushed Kagome to the elevator.

"Have a nice night you two love birds!" yelled the clerk after Kagome and Inuyasha stepped onto the elevator. Inside the closed doors of the elevator Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were beet red from the clerks last comment.

"So, um are we really going to stay the night?" Kagome asked

"What's the point of paying if we're not going to at least use the room?" Inuyasha answered. Kagome turned an even darker red at the thought.

The elevator doors opened on the 15th and Inuyasha lead Kagome to their room. Inuyasha scanned the hallway and noticed a large vampire aura coming from room #6 just down the hall from them.

"The vampires are in room 6" Inuyasha told Kagome when he closed the door.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I wouldn't mistake a vampires aura for a humans" Inuyasha began to empty the pack that Kagome brought with her. "Secure your weapons in places were they're hidden but also easily reachable"

When Kagome weapons were secured they filed out of the room and ran down the hall. "Ready?" at Kagome's nod Inuyasha kicked the door open and entered, Kagome close behind him.

Inside, the room was engulfed in complete darkness thanks to the heavy curtains. Due to the light from the hall, Inuyasha and Kagome caught glimpses of coffins on the bed and the floor as well as bodies drained of blood, new and old.

"Oh my god" Whispered Kagome covering her mouth. Inuyasha moved quickly and closed the door so no one would noticed them in the room

"Open the coffin and don't hesitate" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as he enter into the room further. "Turn on you flashlight" Inuyasha instructed

Stepping over the body of a man who looked like he worked in the hotel Inuyasha got closer to the farthest coffin. Throwing open the lid Inuyasha immediately drove his metal stake that was coated in holy water through the vampire's chest and into it's most important organ; the heart.

A hideous sound escaped the vampire's mouth before he turned to ash in the wooden coffin.

Kagome followed what Inuyasha did and throw open the coffin closest to her. Instead of a vampire it was a vampiress.

Kagome only hesitated for a second but every second counts and in that second the vampiress eyes flew open and she launched herself at Kagome, succeeding in knocking the breath out of Kagome's body before she fell to the floor with a '_thud'_.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome on the floor with a vampiress on top of her, and then the next second Kagome lifted her stake and impaled the vampiress in the heart turning the vampiress into ash.

Inuyasha was relieved when he saw that Kagome was ok. After a few minutes Kagome and Inuyasha finished killing all of the lower class vampires and disposing of the human bodies.

Back in room #9

"I tell you not to hesitate and what do you do? You hesitate on the first coffin that you open none the less!" yelled Inuyasha as he bandaged up Kagome's scratches and bruises.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to killing vampires like you are your highness" Kagome yelled back.

"You know what your becoming a real pain in the ass"

Kagome pulled her arm away from Inuyasha's clawed hand. "Just like you, right?" Kagome asked picking up the first aid kit that she brought with her and heading into the bathroom.

Slamming the door shut with more force then needed Kagome locked the door and made Inuyasha listen to her screaming out her hatred for what people expected from her and crying out her pain for all that she lost while training to become something that she wasn't. A killer.

When Kagome finally came out the bathroom she just walked passed Inuyasha without acknowledging him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he watched Kagome retreat to the bedroom. "Kagome, what's wrong?" It hurt Inuyasha to see Kagome like this even if he only just met her yesterday.

"Leave me alone" Kagome whispered coolly.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder, spun her around and swallowed her protest with his lips in a hungry kiss of passion.

Lifting Kagome effortlessly into his arms with out breaking the kiss that Kagome was returning with the same amount of passion as Inuyasha, he half-dragged and half-carried Kagome into the bedroom and closing the door with his foot.

A/N: Well don't worry reader's I have not left you in cliffhanger. The next chapter is about what transpires in the bedroom, but **BEWARE** the chapter is **ONLY** for reader's of **18 years or older. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	4. Unexpected event

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is for readers who are** 18 yrs of age or older**. If you are **NOT **of **18 yrs of age or older** please **skip** this chapter. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

Inuyasha fumbled with the black shirt that he wore for the kill and only broke the kiss for a second to take the shirt off.

Kagome let her hands roam over Inuyasha's chest just to feel his muscles and the heat that radiated off of his body. She let his hands undue the buttons of her silk white shirt and remove it from her shoulders, sliding it off her arms.

Inuyasha eased Kagome onto the bed and followed her down to the mattress that was covered in white sheets. The two of them were fused together in a breath taking passionate kiss that neither wanted to end. Unfortunately everything good comes to an end.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes that were now a shining gold that was filled with desire.

"We can't do this" Kagome protested, "We don't even know each other well enough"

Inuyasha stared at her. _'She's right' _he thought_ 'But this feels so right'_. Reluctantly he eased his weight off of her. "You're right, I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered towering over her "The thing is Kagome is that I can't resist you" Inuyasha confessed to her.

Kagome stared at him with curious eyes. "Inuyasha I'm not going to be a one night stand for you that you'll have sex with tonight and then forget everything that happened here and go back to whatever you're suppose to be to me tomorrow" Kagome whispered thinking about what she just said to him.

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha yelled, hurt that Kagome would think that low of him. Shit she didn't even know him; probably that was why she thought that.

Grabbing Kagome, Inuyasha planted his lips on hers in an attempt to prove to her that he grew to care for her so much in just the short0 time that they spent together. _'Maybe this is what humans mean when they say that they fell in love at first sight' _Inuyasha thought

Caught by surprise Kagome was stunned for a quick second before she started responding with the same force as Inuyasha.

A few moments later they were both rapped together in a tangle of naked bodies and sheets. Inuyasha and Kagome rolled around the king size bed from side to side, back and forth until Inuyasha stopped Kagome under him. Removing his mouth from Kagome's, Inuyasha heard a small whimper of protest escape her lips from the lost of his kiss and then earned a moan when he trailed opened mouth kisses down her throat, collar bone, in the valley between her breast and then he heard a sharp intake of breath when his tongue swirled around the rosary peak of her breast followed by a low moan when he closed his mouth over her full breast.

With his other hand Inuyasha cupped Kagome's other breast and tortured her nipple while he sucked on the other one before he switched to give the other one attention too. Inuyasha left the now swollen breasts to trail even lower down.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he descended down her flat stomach to her thighs. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's legs to rest on his shoulders while his face rested just a few centimeters away from her feminine center. Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes quickly and then Inuyasha disappeared in between Kagome's legs.

Kagome threw her head back and let out a scream when she felt Inuyasha's tongue stroking her heat. Inuyasha savored Kagome's honey sweet taste before he pulled himself up and then was face to face with Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with eyes that were glazed over with helplessness and desire.

Inuyasha adjusted Kagome's legs on his shoulders before he took the hard evidence of his desire and positioned it in her entrance. Panicking Kagome shot her hands out to his shoulders in an attempt to stop him.

"You're to big" Kagome whispered her voice hoarse and a little shaky from the pain that she felt when Inuyasha began to stretch her.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can" Inuyasha assured Kagome, resting his forehead on hers. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha captured her lips before he surged forward and buried himself in her heat.

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha swallowed it in the kiss. Waiting until Kagome's body became accustomed to his invasion. Inuyasha began moving in slow, long strokes once he was sure that Kagome's pain had subsided enough.

As Inuyasha continued to pump in and out of Kagome the pain from the beginning began to fade and was replaced by building pleasure.

Inuyasha's pace began to increase and Kagome matched his fast moving movements in an attempt to get to the point that her body so desperately wanted to reach. Kagome cried out as her body tightened and then exploded into a million fragment pieces.

'_Shit' _thought Inuyasha as his climax was beginning _'I have to stop before it's to late'_ but even as he thought this his speed continued to increase until his hoarse cry filled the room and he emptied himself heart soul and seed into Kagome.

Rolling so that he didn't crush her under his body weight Inuyasha dropped down beside Kagome who was panting just as hard as he was.

'_What have I done?'_ The event kept playing over and over again in Inuyasha's head.

'_This is a BIG problem that could be used against me and Kagome during our battles with our enemies'_ Inuyasha turned his head and found himself looking into Kagome's brown eyes. Her ebony hair was stuck to her head from all of the perspiration that was coating their bodies.

"Wow" Kagome began in a dreamy voice "So I guess that this is what I have been missing because of all the training that I've been doing, huh?"

"Yea, I guess so" Inuyasha told her leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead "But I've been missing this too."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a shock faced. "But you knew what to do"

"That is all thanks to my perverted friend Miroku who claims to be a Buddhist monk that can't keep his hand from wandering to young women's assess" Inuyasha informed Kagome as he remembered his young black hair, dark brown eyed friend going up to women and asking them to bear his children before getting slapped by all of the women because he touched their ass. Inuyasha still couldn't believe that some of them actually agreed to but then Miroku was called to exercise a demon in another village and after words went to the richest house in that village and claimed that the house was possessed and needed to be exorcised; but really it was because he wanted to stay there.

"Well I'm glad that you were my first" Kagome whispered, already drifting off to sleep.

Inuyasha draped the sheets over Kagome and himself. "_And I you Kagome, and much more" _Inuyasha drifted to sleep with that thought.

A/N: I would like to thank Ashe Nightingale and Egyptian Kiss, for coming back to my story and for the reviews. J


	5. Truth revealed

A/N: Yea I finally got another chapter up! Hope you enjoy this one, it explains what Inuyasha was thinking about after Kagome and him had sex.

Kikyou walked along the streets of Tokyo. She passed nightclubs, restaurants, and pedestrians.

'_Finally, I'm free to do whatever I want'_ Thought Kikyou _'No organization to watch my every move. Nothing.'_ Glancing up at the sky Kikyou spotted the full moon. Then she remembered that she may not have an organization watching over her, but she does have the most dangerous vampire watching her. _'Lose one weak lap dog and gain another stronger one, just great'_

Kikyou was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she wandered away from the commotion of Toshima and into the quiet streets of Sunshine city.

"Hey mom, when's Kagome coming home?" the voice of a small boy broke through to Kikyou and made her stop. Her eyes widen when she realized where she was. Sunset shrine. Her home when she was human.

"She's coming tomorrow Souta" came the voice of Souta's mother.

'_What am I doing here?'_ Kikyou asked herself.

"Is she gunna come with her new instructor? The one that Myouga told us about?" asked Souta from his seat at the table as he watched his mother washing the dishes.

"I believe that she is Souta now go and get ready for bed you have school tomorrow," order Mrs. Higurashi turning away from the dishes to shoo Souta upstairs.

Kikyou stood outside in the walkway looking into the house through the kitchen window like a thief. _'Everything that I left behind…is in this house…'_ thought Kikyou regretfully.

Mrs. Higurashi turned back to the dishes after Souta ran out of the kitchen and stopped as she found herself staring into the eyes of her diseased older daughter Kikyou. Gasping out loud Mrs. Higurashi ran to the back door and yanked it open. Running into the yard Mrs. Higurashi ran to the spot that Kikyou had been standing at by the window.

"KIKYOU!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi spinning around frantically. "KIKYOU!" she yelled again tears forming in her eyes as the memories of Myouga coming to their home 5 years ago and breaking the news to the family about Kikyou being dead came unbidden into her mind.

"Please Kikyou…please tell me that you're alive and that Myouga was wrong about you leaving us…please" whispered Mrs. Higurashi into the shadows slowly lowering to the floor where she broke into sobs.

Grandpa who had been sitting in the living room with Buyo the family's fat cat came running out of the house when he heard his daughter screaming the name of her dead older daughter.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Grandpa kneeling beside his daughter.

"I…I saw Kikyou…standing outside…the kitchen window…" Mrs. Higurashi explained through sobs that escaped her throat.

"Come inside the house dear and I'll make you some tea for you then you'll go onto bed after you've finished it ok" Grandpa helped his daughter up from the floor and back into the house.

Kikyou who watched the whole thing from the shadows surrounding the house felt something wet run down her cheek. Wiping it away with a finger Kikyou looked at the blood drop on her finger and then up into the god tree that she was under.

'_I'm…crying…'_ Kikyou couldn't believe it. Surprised and shocked Kikyou immediately left Sunshine city without looking back.

"You'll love it Inu" cooed Kagome as she drove through the quiet streets of Sunshine city. "See there where that huge tree is?"

"Yea"-answered Inuyasha

"That's the god tree, it's been around since the feudal era and probably longer then that" Kagome said excitedly "It's seen a lot from my mom having Souta, to my first day of school and everything…even some unhappy times like the death of my father and now my older sister Kikyou"

Inuyasha heard the hurt tone in Kagome's voice as she said that and he couldn't help but try to bring her some kind of comfort so he intertwined their fingers since there was nothing more he could do, with Kagome driving and all…

Pulling up in front of Sunset shrine Kagome parked and then stepped out into the cool winter breeze. "Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked her breath visible in front of her.

"Keh let's get inside before we freeze out here" Inuyasha scowled pulling Kagome to him in a warm hug. "I don't want you to get sick or anything," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Ok, I'll give you the tour of the shrine later" Kagome whispered running her hand lightly back and forth on his arm "Hopefully before my grandpa or my brother Souta get to you, oh and you'll love my mom" Kagome added cheerfully breaking out of his embrace and running up the steps to the shrine house.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at how happy Kagome looked dancing around at the top of the stairs. "Be careful" Inuyasha cautioned walking up the flights of stairs.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha heard someone call as he got to the top of the stairs to where Kagome was waiting for him. Kagome turned around and spotted her mother near the entrance to the shrine.

"Mom!" Kagome screamed happily running to her mother. Throwing her arms around her mother Kagome hugged her tightly before releasing her mother and stretching her hand out to Inuyasha. "Mom, I would like for you to meet Inuyasha"

Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Inuyasha and smiled warmly at him. "Nice to me you, Mr. Yasha. I'm Kyoto Higurashi; Kagome's mother as you know" Mrs. Higurashi said out stretching her hand

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, but please call me Inuyasha" Inuyasha said taking Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"Well come in I know that your trip from Ginza was a very long one" Mrs. Higurashi opened the front door and ushered them in.

"You have no idea, mom" answered Kagome walking in with Inuyasha close behind. Once inside Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "How come you weren't as nice to me as you are to my mom when we first met?" whispered Kagome low enough so that her mom didn't hear.

"Because you're nothing but a teen" answered Inuyasha.

"Mind you that I'm 18 and if I were any younger you would have been in jail for statutory rape" Kagome whispered back angrily. "And-"

"Who wants tea?" asked Mrs. Higurashi cutting Kagome off and walking into the living room with a tray of porcelain china cups and a pot filled with steaming hot tea.

"I do," answered Inuyasha walking over to one of the four cushions that were lying on the floor around a small black marble table.

"Don't think that your off the hook yet, Inu" warned Kagome sitting across from Inuyasha.

The phone rang in the hall and Mrs. Higurashi excused herself to go answer it. A few minutes later Mrs. Higurashi returned and sat down next to Kagome. "That was Myouga"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at her "He said that he's coming over and that he'll be arriving shortly"

Inuyasha swore under his breath and Kagome kicked him under the table. _'Watch your mouth'_ mouthed Kagome tilting her head slightly toward Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha rubbed his knee and then took the cup that Mrs. Higurashi offered him.

The three of them stayed drinking tea in the living room until the doorbell rang. "That must be Myouga", said Mrs. Higurashi standing up and walking out of the living room and into the hall.

"Good afternoon, Kyoto" Myouga told Kyoto kissing the top of her hand. "You look lovely"

"Thank you" answered Kyoto smiling down at Myouga. "Come into the living room, Kagome and Inuyasha are here"

Myouga followed Kyoto into the living room and stopped once he was inside. Sniffing the air Myouga's eyes widen in shock. Kyoto and Kagome looked at him in surprise and watched as his eyes slowly went to Inuyasha who was calmly sipping his tea.

"Inuyasha, may I speak with you in private" Myouga ordered more then asked. Inuyasha placed his cup down on the table before he rose from his seat and followed Myouga out into the backyard.

Once outside Myouga hit Inuyasha over the head so hard that Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "What the fuck did you do?" hissed Myouga.

"A lot of things, why don't you be more specific" Inuyasha answered after he sat up.

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't notice if Kagome's scent change?" asked Myouga.

"I couldn't control myself," answered Inuyasha hanging his head.

"No, you just didn't want to stop there's a difference" hissed Myouga. "And now Kagome is in even more danger and this will be used against both of you during your battles"

"Then take Kagome out of the organization"

"I can't!" yelled Myouga "The council wont give a shit if Kagome's pregnant! They'll still make her fight because she's all we've got" Myouga calmed down some but now it was time to tell Inuyasha. "Kagome's a sacrifice"

Inuyasha's head snapped up at this. "What?"

"Inuyasha, you've heard of the shikon no tama, right?" asked Myouga.

"The jewel of four souls. It can grant the holder any wish that they desire," answered Inuyasha. "The thing is that it only appears every five hundred years and it's almost always inside a human host…" Inuyasha stared up at Myouga in shock.

"No…" whispered Inuyasha shacking his head "No, she doesn't"

"Inuyasha," began Myouga "Kagome has inside of her not only your child but also the shikon no tama" guilt and sadness seeped into Myouga's eyes "The only reason that Kaede summoned you was because you have to kill Kagome-"

"NO!" screamed Inuyasha. Scrambling to his feet "I WILL NEVER KILL HER!"

"Inuyasha she's a sacrifice! It's your job to kill her!" yelled Myouga regretfully.

The sound of an engine starting made Inuyasha and Myouga turn and run to the steps of the shrine just in time to watch Kagome drive away in the BMW. Inuyasha was about to run after her when a hand gripped his shoulder and had him turning his head to look at Kyoto's crying face.

"Let her go", whispered Kyoto "You two have already caused her enough pain and trouble" Kyoto turned and walked back into the house.

Inuyasha slumped down to the ground. Myouga stared at Inuyasha with regretful eyes before he walked down the steps and disappeared around a corner.

An hour later Inuyasha; who was still sitting down on the ground near the shrine steps, felt a drop hit his neck and then several small drops fell before the clouds opened up and dumped heavy sheets of rain to coat the city. Inuyasha lifted his head up to the sky and let the rain wash away his tears. At Koishikawa Botanical Gardens Kagome was also lifting her head up to the sky to let the rain wash away her tears.

A/N: Bet that none of you saw that coming. Let's see what happens with Inu and Kag in the next chapter.


	6. Friend or Foe?

A/N: I'm on a roll! Please review my story, it would be greatly appreciated!

March 2, 2005

"Let go of my brother!" yelled a woman running toward Naraku with her boomerang posed to attack.

"Now Sango is that anyway to behave in the presence of the person who has your brother's life in their hand?" asked Naraku watching as Sango hesitated with her weapon outstretched behind her to be thrown.

"What do you want you son of a bitch?" hissed Sango through clenched teeth as she lowered her weapon.

"I want you to take care of someone for me" Naraku walked over to where Sango's brother laid and pulled his head up by his hair "Now this person right now is in Sunshine City. He is a hybrid, part human and part demon vampire. His name is Inuyasha and I want you to kill him and bring me his head in exchange for your brother and if you fail," Naraku took a blade out of a sheath that he had hidden in his back and placed it on Kohaku's neck. "I'll kill your brother" to emphasize his point Naraku drew a drop of blood and Kohaku winced.

"All right I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my brother," pleaded Sango "Once I bring this hybrid's head you must give me Kohaku and never bother us again do you hear me Naraku!"

Naraku dropped Kohaku onto the floor and walked over to where Sango was standing near a Sakura tree. "You look so beautiful standing there with the Sakura petals blowing in the wind and you being rained down on with the soft petals" Catching a petal Naraku ran it along Sango's cheek. "You look like a fallen warrior with your pink and black warrior suit, with a sword strapped onto your sash and a boomerang ready to strike"

Sango stood very still; afraid if she made one wrong move that Naraku would just kill Kohaku despite him ordering her to kill a hybrid in exchange for her brother. "Be off now Sango, it's a long way to Sunshine City from here and remember the clock is ticking" shooed Naraku walking back to Kohaku who was still lying down in the grass of Kitanomaru-Park. The wind increased and Sakura petals rained down on them from the trees, Sango covered her eyes against the onslaught and when she looked back up Naraku and Kohaku were gone.

"Hey Kagome, where you been?" asked Souta as his older sister walked into the kitchen through the back door.

"I needed to clear my head Souta. Hi mom" Kagome went to where her mother was near the stove and gave her a hug. Kagome gave her mother a peck on the cheek as well

"For a whole week" Souta asked in disbelief

"A lot happened" Kagome rubbed her head then said "I'm tire so I'm going off to bed"

"Why don't you eat before you go, ok?" asked Kyoto looking at her daughter with concerned eyes.

"I'm not very hungry" Kagome responded.

"Kagome please eat at least some of this Okono-Miyaki that Mrs. Kanamari from next door brought back with her from her trip to Tochigi"

Kagome looked at the food and sighed. "Ok mom, I'll do it for you" _'And for the baby'_. Kagome sat down next to her brother and began to eat.

In the living room

"Hey Kagome, where you been?" came Souta's voice from the kitchen.

"Sounds like Kagome has come back" remarked Grandpa. "Now Inuyasha I want you to tell me everything about what Myouga told you before his departure"

Inuyasha looked down at his hands and took in a deep breath before he began. "Myouga informed me that the only reason that they brought me back from my mission in America is because they wanted me to kill Kagome" Inuyasha heard a sharp intake of breath but Grandpa didn't stop him. "I didn't know about this until a week ago when Myouga told me"

"I see" was all Grandpa said before he nudged Inuyasha to continue.

"I thought that I was here to only help Kagome in her fight against Naraku but that's not all of it. The organization sent me this file yesterday, it tells me about everything that I have to do and once they're done I'm off to America again"

Grandpa took the folder that Inuyasha extended to him a read over it quickly. "Those government puppets want you to kill Kagome because she might become to powerful for them to control!" Grandpa was outraged by this "Are you going to go through with what they ordered you to do!"

"Of course not! I would never kill Kagome!" defended Inuyasha.

"And why not? Your nothing but a puppet for the government officials! What makes you so different? Why wont you kill Kagome!"

"Because I love her! Because she's going to be the mother of my child and I damn well am not going to let anyone touch her and live while I'm still breathing!" hissed Inuyasha.

Grandpa smiled and Inuyasha replayed what he finished saying in his head. "So Kagome is pregnant with your child? When did this happen?" asked Grandpa still smiling as he took his seat. The argument had become so heated up that both men had stood up to yell in the others face.

"It happened the week before on our first hunt together" replied Inuyasha taking his seat again. Grandpa bowed his head low to conceal his grin from the man that sat in front of him. There was a long pause and then when Grandpa looked up again he smiled at his Granddaughter and grinned at Inuyasha.

"Well hello Kagome, good to have you home" Grandpa greeted. Inuyasha's head snapped to where Kagome was standing in the entrance of the living room. Kagome and Inuyasha stood staring at each other before Grandpa cleared his throat to get their attention back to him. "Kagome does your mother know?"

Kagome bowed her head and shook it 'no'. "Come in and sit" Kagome obeyed her grandfather and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"Yes" Kagome whispered turning a light shade of pink. Inuyasha turned a dark shade of red.

"Ah the wonders of youth" grinned Grandpa. Kagome and Inuyasha turned tomato red. "And lets not forget about young love"

Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome. "You know that I would never hurt you"

"I know," whispered Kagome. "I-" there was a loud crash outside and Inuyasha jumped out of his seat.

Kyoto and Souta came running in from the kitchen. "There's something outside in the yard," cautioned Souta.

"Stay here Kagome, I'll go and check it out" Inuyasha instructed Kagome. At her nod he went into the kitchen and out the back door into the yard.

There was a dust cloud surrounding the yard and once it cleared Inuyasha spotted a large boomerang sticking out of the stone floor. "What the fuck" Inuyasha inspected the yard. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary except the boomerang.

A shadow dove out of the Goshinboku tree and landed near the boomerang. "Are you Inuyasha?" asked the person; Inuyasha could tell from the voice that it was a woman.

"Yea and who's asking?" challenged Inuyasha.

"Your executioner" picking up the boomerang the woman stretched it out behind her before she throw it forward toward Inuyasha screaming "Hirakotsu"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and jumped out of the way. "Nice attack for a human"

"Well this human is going to have your head on a silver platter to give to Naraku in exchange for my brother"

Inuyasha stopped and stared at the exterminator. "Naraku? What does he want with me?"

"He wants your head" retrieving her weapon Sango launched it toward Inuyasha again.

"Would you stop trying to kill me for a sec" Inuyasha jumped out of the way before Hiratsu could hit him. Inuyasha moved with his supernatural speed and was at the exterminator's side in an instant.

Sango pulled out her sword and stabbed Inuyasha in the arm. Inuyasha looked down at the sword before he pulled it out and threw it away so that the exterminator couldn't reach it. "What's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome came running out of the house and watched as Inuyasha dragged the woman to Kagome's side but not close enough for Kagome to get hurt incase the exterminator still had some other weapons. "My name is Sango and I came here for your head because I want my brother back" Sango looked at Inuyasha with tear filled brown eyes.

"Your brother? Who has your brother?" asked Kagome kneeling next to Sango.

"Naraku" Sango hissed bowing her head.

"Seems like I'm not the only one out for Naraku's head" everyone turned to face the owner of the new voice.

"Well, well look who it is" Inuyasha walked over and patted the new person on the shoulder. "How have you been, Miroku?"

A/N: Three characters introduced in one chapter, that's an improvement.

For those of you who are wondering what is Okono-Miyaki it is Cabbage pancake topped with meat, fish flakes, seaweed, special sauce and mayonnaise. It is said to be a local specialty in Tochigi.

If any of you would like to know about the places that I put in the story to fill in blank spots just write to me .


	7. Strange things occur

A/N: Yea I've finally have chapter 7 up! I'm ssssssssooooooooo happy I hope that all of you are too!

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into a friendly huge. "Inu, my boy, it's been a while" Miroku remarked releasing Inuyasha.

"Yea like a good 6-7 years don't you think?" Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Kagome standing there with Sango's arm around her shoulder to help keep the older girl up.

"Inu, who's this?" Kagome asked looking from Inuyasha to Miroku.

"Oh yea! Miroku this is Kagome, Kagome this is Miroku, my perverted friend that I told you about"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku in shock "How _dare_ you say that about a follower of Buddha? I am an honorable monk" Miroku defended walking over to where Kagome and Sango were standing next to Inuyasha. "Here let me help," Miroku offered grabbing Sango's loose arm and draping it over his shoulder to support her weight.

Kagome let go of Sango and watched as Sango turned a light shade of red. "Wha-What are you doing?" stammered Sango.

"Assisting" Miroku, answered with a smirk on his face.

Sango opened her mouth to speak but then clamped it shut quickly when she felt a hand on her ass. "Pervert!" Sango yelled before slapping Miroku upside his head so hard that the breath was knocked out of his lungs and he fell to the ground with Sango.

"That'll teach you monk" Sango spoke slowly to Miroku emphasizing each word to get the meaning clearly into his head as she stood up and stumbled to Kagome.

"You never learn do you, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha helping his beaten friend up.

"Not until I've gotten someone to bear my child" Miroku and Inuyasha laughed but it was empty of any humor for both of them knew that Miroku was cursed with an air rip in his right hand that will soon grow out of control and swallow him into its dark obis.

"Lets go inside monk where we can discuss matters of why you're here" Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind the girls back into the house.

"Hey Ayame! What cha doin'?" yelled a man from behind Ayame who was sitting at her computer filing paper work.

"Kouga you ass!" yelled Ayame "You scared me shitless" Ayame looked Kouga over. His long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail like it always is and his blue pupil less eyes were laughing at her.

"Sorry Ayame" Kouga whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. "Do you know why they called me back to Japan?" asked Kouga pulling away from Ayame.

"Oh yea! About that, you see Naraku 5 years ago killed Kikyou-"

"The vampire slayer?" asked Kouga interrupting Ayame's explanation.

"No my sister Kikyou" Ayame said sarcastically

"You had a sister named Kikyou?" Kouga asked Ayame with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I'm just kidding. Keep going"

"Anyways" Ayame continued, "Kikyou was killed and now her younger sister Kagome is the new vampire-slayer but we need assistants to help her during this war that Naraku wants to have against this organization"

"Well then" Kouga said cracking his fingers "I'm itching to have a good fight"

"I'm sure that you are" Ayame glanced around the office. No one was there except for Kouga and herself. "That's strange…"

Kouga pulled an office chair from one of the desk and plopped down next to Ayame. "What's strange?" Kouga asked leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Everyone in the office just…disappeared" Ayame rose from her seat and was immediately hit with the smell of blood. "Oh shit" Ayame ran to the conference room in the back and threw open the door. There in a pool of blood that coated the entire floor laid the desk staff with all 50 of their throats slashed open. In most of them blood still sputtered out from the gap.

Kouga ran up to Ayame and stopped when he saw the men and women that Ayame worked with, slain. Kouga sniffed the air and ignoring the smell of blood he found the scent of Naraku. "That bastard is going to pay Ayame, I promise you that" Kouga closed the door and lead a traumatized Ayame back to her desk.

"They're all dead…even…Susami and her husband Kyo…they both have children and the rest do too" Ayame broke into sobs and Kouga comforted her.

"I'll make the call" Kouga rose but Ayame's hand stopped his when he reached for the phone on Ayami's desk.

"No" Ayame shook her head. "I'll make the call" grabbing the phone from the receiver Ayame dialed a stream of numbers and then waited.

"Myouga" came the old flea-demon's voice

"There's been a massacre," Ayame stated in a calm voice.

"Get out of there Ayame" Myouga told the wolf-demon "We can't afford to lose anymore lives. Come to central" with that the line went dead.

"Let's go" Ayame rose from her seat and together Kouga and Ayame left the building of death.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Kyoto answered it. "Kyoto, this is Myouga. I need to speak with Inuyasha"

Kyoto went into the living room where her daughter and her friends were. "Inuyasha, phone" Inuyasha rose from his seat beside Kagome and entered the kitchen.

"Hello?" Inuyasha spoke into the phone.

There was a brief hesitation and then "Inuyasha there has been a massacre in the office building in Ginza. Ayame was the only survivor out of a staff of about 100 people. Some humans the other demons and vampires"

"So Naraku is on the move?"

"Yes…and…he might come after Kagome" Inuyasha stiffened. If Naraku ever got his hands on Kagome... Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha you **must** protect Kagome at **all** cost. She is our only hope"

"Don't worry Myouga, I'll kill Naraku before he even touches Kagome"

Inuyasha was to busy thinking about Naraku wanting Kagome and the conversation that he was having with Myouga that he didn't notice the woman looking in from the window. _'So you think that you can protect Kagome from Naraku?' _the woman smirked _'You have another thing coming, half bread'_ the woman turned and walked away disappearing into the shadows.

A/N: Who is this mysterious person and what is Naraku planning with Kagome? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. See ya later!


End file.
